Falling Rain
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: My first really good romance story and NO ONE DIES!!! Hehe, except for Marie Louise. Please R&R!!! All flames will be forwarded to my sister Meghann!Hehe. Just kidding.
1. Default Chapter

Falling Rain  
  
Rain was waiting for Domon to show up at the local diner that he so-called "promised" to be at. She looked at her watch. " Where is he? He's an hour late." She got up and went outside. This was the second time he said he would make it up to her by taking her out to dinner. She had earlier caught him cheating on her with Allenby in some restaurant. "Well." She said calmly. " He had his chance." She got into her car and drove to Chibodee's house. She walked up the steps. " Why did I even come here? Chibodee has problems of his own." She turned to leave but heard the door open. " Why, hello, Rain." He said in a cheerful voice. He noticed her sad expression. " What's wrong?" He asked in a voice full of concern. She sighed and tried to find the right words. " Domon stood me up." She replied, looking down from her embarrassing answer. " Why don't you come in?" Chibodee offered. She walked in followed by a concerned Chibodee. They both sat down. "Now, tell me all that happened." He told her. "Well, I caught him kissing Marie Louise at some fancy restaurant. He saw me and came out." At the thought of that horrid day, hot tears filled her eyes. She tried to hold them back. " He told me he would meet me at my house. I sat there for hours waiting for him. He never showed up." Now, she couldn't hold them back any longer. They streamed down her face and she looked away from Chibodee so he wouldn't see her tear streaked face. " He later gave me the excuse that he had to talk to my father, which I later found out was another one of his lies." Now, she was crying uncontrollably. Chibodee took her face in his hands. " You don't have to tell me any more." He assured her. She buried her face in his chest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ For what seemed like forever, Rain decided to go home. They both said bye to each other and Rain walked out the door. She got in her car and drove to her house. She walked up the steps. She tried the doorknob. She felt a shiver run down her back when she found it already unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open, afraid of what lie on the other side of it. She turned the light on cautiously. When the light came on, she gasped. Her furniture was torn and turned over. Her windows were shattered and there was glass all on the floor. She went into the kitchen to call Chibodee, but her phone was ruined too. She went back into the living room and found something that caught her eye. A note. It was a little note. She went over to pick it up, then but hesitated. She finally picked it up and it read, "I can't let you get in my way with Domon. Worse things will happen!' she dropped the note. She ran to her neighbor's house. She dialed his number frantically. After the second ring, he answered. " Hello." Came his calm voice. " Chibodee, could you come pick me up?" She asked, in a quiet voice. " What's wrong, Rain." He asked. " I'll tell you on the way. Just please pick me up." She said into the receiver. " I'll be there in ten minutes. Where are you?" He asked, hurriedly. " I'm on Wallis. I'll be waiting outside." They said bye for the second time that day. She hung up and walked outside. All of the sudden, a dark figure came over to Rain. "Your life is ending today, Rain Mikamora." Rain panicked, in the falling rain.  
  
[A/N: I don't own G Gundam. Please review. ^_^. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Trouble for Rain

Second Chapter to Falling Rain  
  
Rain sat there panic stricken. "What does this person want with me?" She asked herself. She looked down and noticed the person come closer to her. "Stay back!" The person just smiled evilly. Then, the answer came to her. She remembered the note from earlier. She gasped and looked up. The person had gotten out a gun and was a step away from Rain. Rain screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Before she could see if anyone came to answer her cry for help, the person had the gun over their head, and gave Rain a good whack on the head. Rain fell back and the world around her began to fade out till everything went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head when it started to hurt. "Where am I?" She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She brushed it away and looked down. She found cuts all over her arms and legs. She wondered why her head hurt and where all the cuts came from. She tried to get up but her body was too weak from the injuries. Then, everything came back in a flash. The person she had seen earlier that day had hit her, but that didn't solve her question to all the cuts. She fell back and most of the answers to her questions were flooding her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door flinging open to reveal Marie Louise standing there. "Are you the one who hit me?" Rain demanded. Marie Louise just stood there and laughed. Rain felt helpless to do a thing if Marie Louise did something to hurt her later. Rain got back up and felt a jolt of pain run through her body. She ignored it and walked over to Marie Louise. "Please, just answer me." Rain begged.. Marie Louise looked at Rain's tear streaked face. She kicked Rain back to the floor and left, arrogantly. Rain just laid there, on the floor devastated. She let the tears freely run down her cheeks. She found a mirror in the room and got up. She slowly walked over to it. She looked at her reflection sadly. She saw that her whole body was bruised and cut. "But I thought I only got hit I the head." She wondered out loud. "Yeah , well we decided you needed a little extra punishment."Came a familiar voice. Rain turned around to find Domon standing there. Rain felt herself fill with anger. "This is all your fault!" Rain screamed at him. Domon's lips curved into a wicked smile. She fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. "Why Domon? What drove you to do this? We were supposed to be together." Rain asked calmly." Because I don't think you're worth dealing with." His wicked smile grew even wider. He turned and left. Her face was now stained with tears. She now wished she hadn't asked because in a way, she knew he would say something like that. She looked up and made sure he was gone. She got up and sighed. She went back over to the bed and laid down. She decided that if she got sleep, it may make her not think about what happened. She immediately went to sleep as a result of the sleepless night before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She woke up to find herself on the floor of a different room. She sighed and got up. It was like a jail cell by the way it only had a small window and one door. She began to panic at the sight. She fell to her knees again and looked for an escape. There was no way to escape. She couldn't fit through the window, and if she went out the door, they would see her. She began to cry when Domon came in again, still wearing that wicked smile. "What do you want now?" Rain demanded. Domon didn't answer; he just stood there, staring at her. Rain began to worry. "Why would he just barge in here and not say a word?" She asked in her mind. She got up, a little dizzy from her head. "What do you want?" She repeated. Domon again, just stood there. Rain went over and slapped him. Domon's face fell from the smirk, to a surprised frown because Rain didn't seem like the person to do that. When he came back to reality, he punched Rain as hard as he could. He watched Rain fall to the floor with a small thud. He chuckled to himself and walked out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rain woke up in the backseat of a car. She looked to see who was in the front seat. There sat Chibodee. "What are you doing Chibodee?" Chibodee looked in the rear-view mirror. "I'm taking you back to my place. Just lay back down. You look tired." She laid her head back down and went back to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rain woke up in the living room of Chibodee's house. She looked over to find him asleep on one of his chairs. [A/N: Please, if you think its boring, just don't stop reading, it will get better.] She chuckled to herself and smiled. She got up, knowing there was no way she was going to get to sleep again. She went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chibodee heard the sound of Rain's soft voice and got up. He went into the kitchen to find her sitting down at the table with a bunch of breakfast food. He sat down and smiled at her. "Dig in." She replied, tiredly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When they were done with breakfast, they decided to go outside. There was a small spring breeze. They sat down and Rain leaned her head on Chibodee's shoulder and sighed. She didn't know what she would do without him. She shook the thought off and it started to rain. They both went back inside and sat down. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and drifted off to sleep, at the sound, of the falling rain.  
  
[A/N: I don't own G gundam. Hope you enjoyed it^_^. Please review!] 


End file.
